Ste and harry wonderful life
by Jay346
Summary: Ste and Harry's life from where it all begin but some things changed. Season 2 coming soon
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Sinead:Ste quick come I need ya**

 **Ste:On my way love**

 **Ste burts through the door**

 **Sinead:come back to bed with me and lets have sex**

Ste then shuts the door behind.

The next day at porches birthday party

Ste:harry come help with the cupcakes

Harry:sure

Lockie:This is gonna be great

Ste:Hold on I need to use the loo

 **5mins late sinead walks in**

Sinead:where's ste

Harry:He's gone to the loo

Sinead:Well go and get him

 **Harry walks into the loo**

Ste:No Harry don't let the door shu...t

5mins later

Lockie:So what do you think

John Paul:What about the party.I guess it's alright

Lockie:So Porche is going to vegas Tonight so I've got the whole place to ourselves,what about some time to ourselves.

John Paul:Fine be their at 7


	2. Chapter 2:The kiss

Chapter 2

Harry: I'm so sorry

Ste:It's alright next time I'll tell you quicker

Harry:So how's life.You know with sinead

Ste:I guess it's alright

Harry: Don't you think that is strange

Ste:Well,I guess it does.

But I would still sleep with men.She did say that I can sleep with her and men.

Harry:Well r u

Ste:Ok,let's go onto you,your turn.So how's cleo.

Harry:Well her and I broke up

Ste: I'm sure you'll find someone

 **Harry leads in for a kiss**

Ste:What r u doing

 **Harry stays silent**

Ste:What the heck come her.

 **Ste and harry start ripping each other chloths off,Until they r naked and start having sex.**

30mins later

Scott:Hey coz

Sinead:What's up

Scott: So how r thing

Sinead:It's great,I'm just wating for Harry to go and get Ste.

Lockie:Sinead it's time to cut the cake, do me a favour and tell Ste and harry to come and get it for me.

Sinead: Sure

Ste:as he gets dressed) This should have neither have happened.

Harry:I'm sorry

Ste:No don't be

 **Sinead opens the door**

Ste:Babe

Sinead:No time go and get the cake,you two harry.

 **4hrs later**

 **Ding**

Lockie opens the door,While just in his pants

John Paul: Well someone's keen

 **John Paul kisses Lockie as lockie starts ripping jp chloths off.**

Ste:Come on let's watch mama Mia.Opps forgot the Popcorn. **Ste's phone beeped**

Sinead:in her mind :Hey so glad we talked and I'm sorry about what happened when we had that kiss x

Ste: R we ready

Sinead:Yeah


	3. Chapter 3:The next Morning

Chapter 3

Sinead:Hey Morning,Sexy Bum

Ste: Morning

Sinead:Man those pants fit you great

Ste:What's up

Sinead:Why would you think something is up.

Ste:Because you try to distract yourself

Sinead:Well the thing is,Have u kisses someone.

Ste:yes I have

Sinead:What

Ste:Its you

 **They both kiss a little**

 **Ding dong**

Ste:Oh that's Amy I promised I'll drop them both to school while she heads of to work.

 **Ste opens the door**

Leah/Lucas:Daddy

Amy:Thanks so much for doing this.See ya I better go.

Sinead:I better go to.oh remember I'm going away for 2nights to stay with mum as she is poorly.

Ste:Sure I won't

 **Goodbye kiss**

Sinead:Bye kids

 **Everyone in the house says bye**

Over at lockie's,John Paul and lockie come down naked after their romantic night.

John Paul:where r my pants.

Lockie:Their they r on the tv

John paul:And trousers and shirt.

Lockie:on the floor.Do you really have to go work.

John Paul:Of course,Education is important.anyway I've got Lunch and a free period this afternoon I'll come her because off you.

Lockie:Now that sounds like a plan.

 **Goodbye kiss**

Johnpaul:Remeber put pants on

Lockie:Aye Aye

 **30mins later**

Ste:is all alone at home by himself.He then goes into his text messages and sees a text message from Harry from yesterday.

He then texts harry

Hey Harry when your free come over need to talk.

 **Harry then gets the text**

 **Then replies,sure I've got a free period after lunch see you in 3hrs**


	4. Chapter 4:Marvellous

Chapter 4

 **Ding dong**

 **Ste opens the door**

Harry:Hey

Ste:come in

Harry:Is everything ok

Ste:Yh it's just that yesterday,I just wanted to see if your ok

Harry:Yh I'm fine.

Ste:Look I just want to know if you want to do it again.

Harry:What about Sinead

Ste:well I'm gonna take that little offer from her and sleep with other men.

So if your up for it.

 **Harry then pushes Ste in the sofa.**

Harry:Let's do this

 **They start kissing and ste takes of Harry's top.**

Ste:It's to uncomfortable over he let's go

To my room.

 **Once they get into the room they rip each other chloths off until they go into the covers and ste rips up a condom and then they start having sex.**

John Paul:Lockie I'm home

lockie:your home early

John Paul: Yh I forgot I had 3lessons that's it

Lockie: so

John Paul kisses lockie as they go upstairs

In the pub upstairs

Nancy plays strip

Nancy:Right Darren stop

 **Darren starts to strip by taking of him shirt then his trousers then his pants.Then Darren runs into his bedroom with Nancy following him.**

Ste:so how was that

Harry:That was fucking amazing

Ste: So I was thinking ,Sinead has gone to her mums house so why don't you come back her after school and we can have some dinner.

Harry:I'm sure

 **Harry starts to get dresssd but the Ste says**

Ste:Harry,Don't put your pants on,go commando to school.

Harry:Fine ,see u later

 **When Harry left Ste takes Harry's underwear and snuggles with it**


	5. Chapter 5:Romantic evening with Harry

Chapter 5 **: With just Ste and harry characters only **

Knock knock

Ste:Hey you

Harry:Something smell good

Ste:Yh this is my famous pie and mash

Harry:ohh a bit of Scottish food

Ste:Yh

 **Ste puts the food on the table**

Ste:Do you mind if I take my shirt off

Harry:Why would i mind.hey since your taking of your shirt I'll take of my jeans.

 **Ste then stairs st harry balls**

Harry:What

Ste:Nothing let's just eat.oh and btw shirt off

 **Harry takes shirt off**

Harry:Now I'm completely naked

Ste:So how was school

Harry:It's was alright

Ste:Well somebody must be hungry

Harry:Uh yh,this is amazing.Whats for desert

Ste:Well it e on let's go to the bedroom.

 **When they got to the bedroom Ste started taking of his boxers and then got onto bed with harry and started having sex.**

 **They both monned for like 5 hours keeping the neighbours awake.**

The next morning

Ste:What time is it

Harry:About 7:30

Ste:Don't you have to go to school

Harry:No free Period,which means I can stay in bed for as long as I need to to well for at least 2hrs

Sinead:Ste

Ste:Oh shit


	6. Chapter 6:The affair possibly

Chapter 6

Ste:In her babe

Harry quick under the bed

Harry:I'm naked but ok.

 **Sinead then opens the door**

Ste:What r u doing her I throught your not meant to come back until tomorow.

Sinead:I mean I was but I didn't want to stay their that long besides my sister ana is their looking for her. So what r u doing in bed mm with no pants on

Ste:Well the thing if I didn't have an spare pants as I wet myself on the middle of the night and I couldn't be bothered too get some pants on.

Sinead:Ok well I'm going to go and see tony and Diane I'll be back later.

 **Door shuts**

 **Harry comes out**

Harry:That's was close

Ste:It was,Now get dressed

Harry:ok

Ste:Right I'll see u later

 **Knock**

John Paul:Lockie

Porsche :Hello

Well where is everyone

John Paul:Their all gone out.Right I need to go to work.

Bye

At school

Zack:So where we u yesterday

Cleo: what do u mean,What r u a person that is upsest of harry

Holly: hey guys

Zack:r u still with Robbie

Holly:Yes

Harry:I was helping my dad at work.

John Paul:Right p23 of Lord of the flies

Sinead:well how was the past few days without me .

Ste:Boring.Oh yh I'm sorry I'm gonna have to do this but some friends have invited me to their stag.

Sinead:Well don't stop me from going.

Ste:Thanks your the best

 **Ste then goes to his phone and textes harry.Meet me ourside of the shop at 6:30 me and you r going away for the weekend.**


	7. Chapter 7 The plan

Chapter 7

Ste walks over to Harry

Harry:So where r we going.

Ste:To LA

Harry:R u serious

Ste:Yep,now come let's go taxis her

John paul:hey you lot.

Lockie:I would like you to meet James

James:Plesure is all mine

John Paul:Right let's go upstairs

 **James follows John Paul**

Amy:Go to bed

Leah/Lucas:might

 **New man:Ryan walks in**

Amy:Hey you,Kids are asleep so

Ryan:let's have sex

 **Ryan starts taking of his shirt and then takes of Amy's and then he undoes his jeans and the pulls his pants down and groans.**

At the airport

Michelle:boarding pass please

Jason:Right passports

Right Harry

And ste you may pass

 **Boarding the plane**

Ste:What seat number r u

Harry:Seat 11

Ste:Seat 10

Here this is our seat.

Harry:It's so cool that you booked us this trip

Ste:No biggie

Harry:How can I repay you

Ste:By kissing me

Harry:Alright

 **Ste and harry start kissing passionately when the**

Riley:Excuse me sir,do you mind if you both listen about the safety warnings

Ste:No I've been on this plan 1000 times and all I just wanna do I kiss my so to be boyfriend once I dump my wife so please go away.

Riley:sorry enjoy your kiss.

About 10mins into the air.

Harry:oh look the seatbelt sign has gone off

Ste:So

Harry starts undoing is trousers button and our pulls his trousers down until you can see his dick.

Ste:R u serious

Harry:yh just come onto of me

Ste:then I'll just onto half of my jeans

Harry:and then let's do it

Riley:anyone wanna purchase anything

Harry:Excuse me Can we purchase a pillow and a blanket.

Riley:Sure here we go

Harry takes the blanket and puts around Ste as they start having sex but without anyone seeing.

About 5hrs later they arrived


	8. Chapter 8:New boyfriend

Chapter 8

Ste and harry check into their mini hotel house

Ste:I'm here to check in.It should be under the name Mr Hay/Mr Thompson

Lady:yes your room number is 512

Ste:Yes thank you

Harry:512 here it is

Ste opens the room.

Harry:Omg this room must have cost a fourune.

Ste:Well it did,but tomorow morning I've decided that I'm going to break up with Sinead so that I can be with u.

Harry:well yh sure

 **Harry then pushes Ste towards the door.**

Ste starts snogging Harry pining him to wall. Harry slowly undoes his shirt buttons

Harry: Is this turning you?

Ste: Fuck yeah

Harry finishes off undoing his shirt and throws it on the floor he then undoes he's jeans and throws them on the floor

Ste: Like your Calvin Klein boxers

Harry: Oh would you like them even better if they were on the floor

Harry slowly takes down his boxers and throws them on the floor

Harry: Now it's your turn

Ste does the same as Harry before they fall on the bed. Ste puts on top of Harry and Ste moves his hips up and down

Harry: Oh that feels so good

Ste: I haven't even started let

Harry smiles as he goes in faster. 20 minutes later the headboard is banging like crazy with also the bed squeaking. Moaning can be heard from both Harry and Ste

Harry: Hotel sex is the best

Ste: You can that again

Ste goes in faster

Harry: Oh yeah Ste oh yeah

Suddenly they hear knowing at the door

Harry: I go and see who that is

Harry still breathing heavily puts his boxers back on

Ste: You look hotter with them off

Harry: Shh they can hear you

Ste: I don't care if they hear me am telling the truth

Harry smiles before opening the door

Roast: Will you and your girlfriend kindly keep it down my children are trying to sleep

Harry: It's my boyfriend actually who is sexy

Roasty: What?

Harry: Got a problem with that have you?

Roasty: Of course not I just want you to keep the noise down

Harry: Listen sweetheart I love my boyfriend and if I want to sex with him I can be as loud as i like so why don't you and your kids learn to live with it

Harry slams the door in the woman

Ste: Nicely done Haz

Harry: Now let's get back to what we were doing

Harry takes his boxers off again before joining Ste on the bed

The next morning

Ste:textes Sinead saying that it's over

Sinead:fine I'm moving back with my family away

Harry:Let's go and have a shower


	9. Chapter 9 paramount studio

Chapter 9

Harry:Come on I'm entering the shower

Ste:k I'm coming

Harry:Isn't this relaxing

Ste:Yh it is

Meanwhile

James:Walks downstairs in his underwear to grab john Paul a cup of tea.

Cleo:Ok that is awkward

Ryan:Amy that was some night last night

Amy:It was,you need to put you boxers on before the kiss wake up

Ryan:But wouldn't you want to see this first

Amy:of course if would

Ste:so what should we do today

Harry:We could go and see paramount studios

Ste:oh yh

Come

On then let's go now

Harry: I can't believe we r in paramount

Do you know what would be awesome.

Come her follow me.

Ste:Why r we in some toilets

Harry:we r having sex

Ste: Get your shirt off then

Harry takes his shirt off Ste amazes Harry's body

Ste: I love your abs and treasure trail

Harry: Come on get your shirt off

Ste takes his shirt off Harry amazes Ste's body

Ste: Flex for me

Harry flexes his biceps he touches them and smiles. Ste then puts his hands down Harry's boxers

Harry: God that feels good

Ste: You Won't be needing these

Ste takes Harry's boxers off and throws them on the floor

Harry: You wouldn't be needing your boxers neither

Harry takes Ste's boxers off and throws them on floor

Ste gets on top of Harry and they start having sex

 **When they retuned back the the hotel then decide what to do the next day.**


	10. Chapter 10:A Lazy Day

Chapter 10

The next day Ste and harry decide to have a lie and spend their last day in their beautiful hotel.

Ste:Well I was thinking why don't we stay at the hotel for like an 1hr or 2 then will go to the pool

Harry:Sounds like a plan.

Ste:Right come on top of me and let's sleep

 **A couple hours that day they arrive back in hollyoaks after a long day of staying in bed.**

Ste gets ready to open the door

Sinead screams :Ste what r u Doing bringing harry


	11. Chapter 11:The s life

Chapter 11

Ste:Harry I think you should go (he then says I'm Harry's ear I'll text you later.)

Sinead:Didn't you get my text

Ste:No and didn't you get my text

Sinead:No because I upgraded my phone to an iPhone 7.So less talking more kidding

Lockie:what do you think your doing

John Paul:Well you kept on pushing me away so I love it like this with James. And plus I don't want to hurt my cousin,you need to understand.

Tony:Where have u been for days

Harry:on a school trip

Tony:Man I've must of missed that one.

Harry:I'm going to bed.

Next day

Ste calls Harry

Ste:R u doing anything later

Harry:no

Ste:can I come over

Harry:sure dad is out and bring your boxers but put no pants on to come here.

John Paul and James are in bed having sex

James:Oh with all the men that I've had sex with this is the best.

John Paul:Ohh I'm late for my teachers meeting.

See u later.

Ste:Harry

Harry:Right over here

Ste:Look we need to talk quick.Were gonna have to have an affair for a while,just until o tell sinead. And the best part is that we can play dirty.

Harry:Oh I like playing dirty.

Come on let's go upstairs

As sons as they go upstairs harry starts un doing his shirt and at the same time undoes Harry's trousers leaving him just seeing

His fcuk boxers

Ste:Love your boxers would you fucking love them if they were on the floor.

Harry:yes please

Ste then takes of his boxers leaving them then to have sex straight after.

John Paul:James r u here

James:at your service

John Paul:omg your geourgous.Lets go upstairs.

Harry:So how long r we gonna be like this

Ste:I don't know.2 Missed calls from Sinead

Sinead voice :hey Ste call me when u get this

Harry:wait I think I heard the door slam.

Harry then gets up to see who it is

Harry:Oh fuck it's Sinead

Ste:What really

Sinead:Harry

Ste and harry r about to get caught

Maybe?


	12. Chapter 12:The joy of harry

Chapter 12

Sinead:Harry

Sinead enters Harry's room

Sinead:Their you are,I was going to ask you something.

Harry:Fire away

Sinead:While I'm gone can you keep an eye on Ste.

Harry:Sure

Sinead:Ok I need to go

Ste:That was close

Harry:Yh

Ste.Rigr because your staying at mine let's go.

When they go home

Harry and ste start to kiss

Ste pins Harry to wall and starts snogging him. Harry takes his shirt off and throws it on the floor. Ste then rubs his hands down Harry's ads

Ste: Someone been working out

Harry: I had a free lesson so I thought I go to gym

Ste: It so shows

Ste and Harry fall on the sofa and start tearing the rest of their clothes off until they are naked.


	13. Chapter 13:Love starry

Chapter 13

The Next morning in Starry's flat

Ste: Shouldn't you be getting to colleage

Harry: I think I might a sore throat

Harry fakes a bad cough

Ste: All you bad boy

Harry: I rather stay in bed with you

Ste: We can have some sex if you want

Harry: Hell yeah

Ste: But you've got to say the magic words first

Harry: I love you

Ste: No the other magic words

Harry: Pretty please

Harry pulls a cute puppy dog face

Ste: Get your shirt off then

Harry takes his shirt off Ste amazes Harry's body

Ste: I love your abs and treasure trail

Harry: Come on get your shirt off

Ste takes his shirt off Harry amazes Ste's body

Ste: Flex for me

Harry flexes his biceps he touches them and smiles. Ste then puts his hands down Harry's boxers

Harry: God that feels good

Ste: You Won't be needing these

Ste takes Harry's boxers off and throws them on the floor

Harry: You wouldn't be needing your boxers neither

Harry takes Ste's boxers off and throws them on floor

Ste gets on top of Harry and they start having sex

Harry:R u ever gonna break up with sinead.

Ste:I'll do it tomorow when she

Comes back and then after where done I fuck you all I want.


	14. Chapter 14:Can u feel it

Chapter 14

Ste:So here's the plan Sinead will come back any second now so what we do is we go into the closet and have sex she'll go into the closet and then break up

With me and then will be together.

Ste and harry then go into the closet and have sex

Sinead:Ste

Ste:In here

Sinead opens the door

Sinead:Ste what r u doing naked with Harry

Ste:Mmm theirs a good explanation for this

Sinead:That's it were done

Ste:Sinead wait

Sinead then exits

Harry:Nicely done

More sex

Ste:Then have more sex on the couch


	15. Chapter 15:New start

Chapter 15

Holly:Oh I go a free period after lunch,I might ask Robbie if I can be with him.

Cleo:I've got science revision all lunch

Zack:Doctors appointment

Harry:Ok let's all go see u later

While they all go

Ste:Harry wanna do something fun

Harry:Might aswell

Ste:In here

Let's have sex

Harry:Sure but let's have it in the English room

Ste:Sure

Harry: Come on get your shirt off

Ste takes his shirt off Harry amazes Ste's body

Ste: Flex for me

Harry flexes his biceps he touches them and smiles. Ste then puts his hands down Harry's boxers

Harry: God that feels good

Ste: You Won't be needing these

Ste takes Harry's boxers off and throws them on the floor

Harry: You wouldn't be needing your boxers neither

Harry takes Ste's boxers off and throws them on floor

Ste gets on top of Harry and they start having sex

Holly:hey babe r u ready

Robbie:In bed now

Robbie starts to strip into his boxers while holly trips into her pants aswell.

Holly then starts having sex

Harry:I can't believe we have sex everywhere

Ste:Either can I

Harry:Wanna go and fuck at a pub and hotel.

Ste:Fuck yh


	16. One of chapter

Harry: Come on get your shirt off

Ste takes his shirt off Harry amazes Ste's body

Ste: Flex for me

Harry flexes his biceps he touches them and smiles. Ste then puts his hands down Harry's boxers

Harry: God that feels good

Ste: You Won't be needing these

Ste takes Harry's boxers off and throws them on the floor

Harry: You wouldn't be needing your boxers neither

Harry takes Ste's boxers off and throws them on floor

Ste gets on top of Harry and they start having sex

 **Please note this is a one of chapter**


	17. Chapter 17:Cover sexy

Chapter 17

Harry is at school and the have English and cleo,Holly and Zack r wating for the English teacher

Zack:Omg how long does it take for my dad to get here.

Harry:I know I wanna hurry up and go home and have sex with ste

Holly:same her I wanna do that to Robbie

St Claire:Right everyone sadly Mr Loveday had to go to a meeting that he forgot about so meet your new Cover teacher Mr Hay

Ste(Mr Hay): Right thank you and if u don't mind I would want to read out their work before they have to go to Lunch.

St Claire leaves

Ste(Mr Hay)Right I say we ditch the work and you guys can do what ever you guys want.

All the class cheer

Harry then goes close to Ste and snogs Ste

Ste:I say let's kiss for at least 2hrs until you go to lunch

Harry : then starts to undo ste shirt

I want to have sex right here

Mr Hay:Right because me and harry r gonna do something.Mr Loveday has booked the computer room and you guys r to find at least 1 piece of context for each of the 15 poems of love and relationship . Right everyone go

Everyone leaves except for Ste and harry

Ste starts to rip out his shirt then he and harry push everything of the desk and harry undoes Ste belt and then pulls his trousers half down and then harry undoes his shirt and ste also undoes Harry's belt and then takes off harry trousers and throws them on the floor.harry then goes ontop of ste and harry pulls stes boxers and ste does it harry aswell and then they start having sex

Harry:You r amazing Ste

Ste:So r u

After some intense sex.Harry then says to Ste

Harry:I Love u Ste but we need to hurry up get dressed will continue to have sex at home.

When the school ended

Robbie:Theirs my girl

Holly:That's me

Robbie then starts to kiss holly and then they land in the sofa ripping each other chloths off

Zack is at the shop with lisa when he notices a pretty girl called Katie (this is a new girl)

Harry and ste

As soon as they get In harry and ste goes in the bedroom and harry puts Ste against the wall and pulls down his trousers and harry does the same and then they start to have sex on the wall.


	18. Chapter 18:Cameron comes to light

Chapter 18

Ste and harry arrive at Leah and Tegan's house.

Harry:Why r we even here

Ste:Because I need so new pants since I've used all of mine up.

Harry:Then what r u wearing now

Ste:One of yours

Harry:Well ok

Knock knock

Ste neither mind I have a key

They then open the door and when they open the door they see Cameron and leelah ontop of each other having sex.

Ste:Sis hello

Leela:Um Ste I'm kind of busy

Ste:Sorry sis I've just came to get some pants I've left all my chloths her at the house.

Leela:Fine come with me,Be right back.

Ste and Leela go

Harry:So how r u

Cameron:Fine

Harry:How's lockie

Cameron:Great he's coming back from Scotland today

After a few mins harry and Cameron look into each other's eye and are almost about to kiss until Leela and ste are back.

Ste:Come on let's go

Harry:Where r we gonna go

Ste:Out shopping I need some new jeans and shirts.

Ste and harry r at the shops

Harry:I need to pop to nike

Ste:Ok so what do u need

Harry:Well Nike socks white ,football tshirts and some shoes.

Ste:Well hurry up

15mins later

Mr edg:Write that cost 5

Harry:Here's my credit card

Mr edg:Right all done

While their out shopping

 **Harry gets a text from cameron**

 **Cameron:I saw how you looked at me,meet me in the dream star tonight.**

At 8 harry went to the hotel

Cameron:Harry boy

Harry:What do you want

Cameron:You've met my brother lockie

Right come to my room

They go into the room

Cameron locks the door

Harry:What's going on

Lockie starts undoing his belt and Cameron starts kissing harry but harry doesn't stop kissing Cameron.

Harry then starts to rip of his shirt until he's in his boxers and then all of them fall onto the bed and start having sex with harry.


	19. Chapter 19:Next

Chapter 19

Harry wakes up in the hotel room only to find Cameron and lockie so he quickly gets up grabs his phone and finds 19 texts and calll from quickly then replies to Ste sorry I was out with the gang last night and it was really late to come home so stayed at a BMB

Ste:K hurry back

Cameron then wakes up

Cameron:Hey

Harry:Don't hey me.I just cheated on Ste

Cameron:Does it really matter

Harry:Yh it does were close.I need to go

Ste:Hey your finally back

Harry:Hey

Ste:What's with the sad eyes

Harry:Nothing

Ste:Ok anyway I need to tell you something I found this guy and he wants me to go and see him and have sex.

Harry:Sure go

Ste:What so your not angry

Harry:Why would I be its a one time thing I'm ok with it.

Ste:Well thank you and you get your present

Harry:Can't I need to go library

Ste:K I'll go with yh

They both arrive at the library

Harry:Need to look for the women in black

Ste starts kissing Harry's kneck

Harry:Ste what are you doing

Ste:This

Ste starts pulling Harry's trousers down and ste pulls his down aswell and they start having sex while harry is looking for a book


	20. Chapter 20:Drunk night

Chapter 20

Ste:Something smells good

Harry:Yh my dick

Ste:Yh I know.Woah I need to go I'm meeting lover boy jase

Harry:Ohh exciting and before you ask I'm sure.Now go

As soon as Ste leaves

Knock

Cameron:Hey Harry did u enjoy the other night

Harry:I did but we can do it again

Cameron:Well I say we are or I'll do something bad to Ste like tell him about your secret.

Harry:Fine

Cameron:Now in the bedroom now

As soon their in the bedroom

They both start take off their chloths until they are both left in their boxers

Until Cameron slowly pulls down his and Harry's pants down until they have sex.

Later on

Ste arrives

Harry:I throught you were staying at that persons house

Ste:I was but then he had to stop things

Harry:How will u feel about us going to the pub

Ste:Sure

They then arrive at the pub

Harry:A gay club

Ste:Yh

Jake:Hey

Max:Hey

Harry:Hey how you two tonight

Jake:We are excellent,we just go married yesterday.

Ste:Aww sweet I'm hopping that this one will be my husband some day.

Right I'm going to get some drinks

Ste and harry 5 beers

They start to go all funny

Ahh let's go home

Ste and harry:Come to our house

Both max and Jake:R u sure

They both arrive at the house

Ste:Righr both of u sleep on the sofa

Jake and max:Alright

While

Ste and harry start to snog and take each other's chloths off

Until they r completely naked and then they start having sex in the kitchen table and on the floor

Harry:Ste more pressure

Ste:R u loving it

Harry:Yh this is amazing

Ste:Harry marry me

Harry:Yes fuck yes


	21. Chapter 21:ste and harry

Chapter 21

Harry:Man look us already,you and me getting married

Ste:Life goes quick dousnt it

Harry:I would appsolute love it if just sat here talking but i really need to go to school

harry leaves

knock knock

lockie:May i come in

Ste:Whats up

Lockie:I just need to stay here for a few hours it is mad in your sisters house

ste:Sure but you can help me with this wedding stuff

Lockie:What u two getting married,so like how did it happen who propose

Ste:I did and i proposed while i was sticking ass into harry

Lockie:Dam it

Ste:Whats up

Lockie:I spelt wine onto myself

ste:Well come into the bedroom and get changed you can borrow harrys boxers and trousers

Lockie then kiss ste

ste yanks off

ste:Im sorry no

harry returns in a womens dress

ste:What r u wearing

Harry:Something sexy

ste:Now as your husband go to your room and get dressed into something sexy as mr Thompson will be taking you to a romantic night out

Harry:And it was a dare to put this on

they both arrive at the place

ste:Sexy ass

Harry:Not in public

Ste:This line is taking for ever

Harry:man some people like going into closets and having sex

That gives me an idea

harry:In here

harry and ste go into the janitor closet

harry starts to push ste and snog him

Harry undoes his belt and slowly pulls half his trousers and pants down

Ste does the same and the slowly pushes harry onto his back and starts having sex


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Ste:That was amazing,you know last night

Harry:Yh it was really was,so do u wanna do if again,most people wil be out.

Ste:Go on then. Ste takes his shirt off Harry amazes Ste's body

Ste: Flex for me

Harry flexes his biceps he touches them and smiles. Ste then puts his hands down Harry's boxers

Harry: God that feels good

Ste: You Won't be needing these

Ste takes Harry's boxers off and throws them on the floor

Harry: You wouldn't be needing your boxers neither

Harry takes Ste's boxers off and throws them on floor

Ste gets on top of Harry and they start having sex.

Ste:Care to go go swimming

harry:Sure

they get in

ste:Nice swimming

Harry:It all part of pe

they then decided to out.

A guy called jake talks to ste while harry goes fo thr toilet

jake:Hey Cutie whats your name

Ste:Ste

Jake:Well why dont you swing by room 112 and then we can talk

harry:Ste lets go

while they go in the elevator

harry snogs ste as soon as they go out of the elevator they snog more until as soon as they get to their room harry takes of his swimming trunks and stes swimming trunks and has sex.

a few hours later

ste tells harry, be back soon im going to meet my collage mates

harry:Ok

Later on ste knocks at 111

Jake opens the door shirtless

ste:So what do u wanna talk about

Jake:This

jake then kisses ste

ste then pushes of his shirt and jakes shirf aswell

He then takes of his jeans and pants and has sex with jake.

harry then calls ste but he dousnt answer

jake:Does your boyfriend know

ste:No but just kiss me were both naked for a reason


	23. chapter 23

Chapter 23

Ste:Harry do me a favor i need to go and visit dad in my Spain so i need you to go and help ryan with the kids

Harry:sure

while at ryans the kids are so excited about harry being her

ryan:Change of plan,tegan is going to look after them while you and me go to the dog

Harry:K

Freddie:So does he suspect anything

warren:Not a chance,come her and fuck me in your room

freddie and warren kiss in the room

While AT THE DOG harry and ryan get drunk

After a couple of drinks

Ryan leads in for a kiss for harry

Harry then says not here follow me

harry and ryan go to harrys house,as soon as the door shuts ryan and harry kiss

leading ryan and harry to the bedroom to have sex. Ryan takes of his shirt snd jeans with harry doing the same

then they both take of their boxers leading to sex

during sex harry says to ryan more pressure

the next morning

Harry comes out of bed and sees a naked ryan cooking sausages


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It was the next Day after harry's romantic Fling

Ste was busy on the computer,as Harry was standing behind ste kissing his neck. Ste couldnt tempt but kiss hary back,so he told harry wait for a minuite but harry couldnt wait so Harry began to take of his shirt and undo his belt so that he is just in his ted Baker pants. Ste couldnt help it by looking at harry just standing their in his boxers. So Ste begins to take of his shirt and pants so that he's just in his Calvin Klien then pushes ste to the sofa and takes of his pants so that he's naked on ste's lap,ste then also takes of his pants so that he's naked and then has sex with harry.

The Next day the time has come it is the wedding

Everything was great

It was everything that they dreamed off

After the wedding was over they couldnt be happier,that they we married for starters and that Harry was going to leah and Lucas step dad

As everyone was still having pictures done ste dragged harry to the the back of the Church and pushed harry to the Grass and began to snog harry,by taking of their stuits having sex.

After quite a While Ste and harry was walkng slowly back,harry relised he was wearing ste's then tells Harry dont worry will change back when we go to the Hotel.

Tegan and everyone was shocked to see harry and ste's suit completely caked in Mud. So Ste and harry couldnt go home and get dressed again so James and Ryan had to take of their suits and give it to ste and harry.

At the wedding everyone was having a great time, you could see everyone dancing and having a great time.

After the wedding was finished, Harry and ste went to the grand Hotel after the wedding.

As soon as they go inside they began to snog,they began to take of the suits until they were just in their pants

Ste then pushed harry towards the door and pulled his and harrys pants a tiny bit down and then they had sex at the back on the door,then they pulled their pants back up and then went inside the the bed and harry got ontop of ste and harry removed his and ste's pants and started having began to moane as harry wanted more pressure.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

After Harry came back from school he went up to go and look for ste was no where to be found.

Until sexy music started playing ,that was the moment ste came out in wearing a police costume.

Ste then says to harry, You have the right to do something sey.

Harry then starts to take of his shirt and he goes closer to ste and snogs him.

He then pushes ste to the bed and starts to unbuckle his trousers. As harry does that ste does the same by taking of harrys jeans.

Harry then takes of ste's shirt revealing them in their boxers.

Permission to take of your boxers.

Ste replys with permission granted.

John paul:OH what are you glopping about

Lockie:Everything,Everything is a mess

John Paul:Well how about if i do this,would everything be better.

Lockie and john paul begins to kiss,John paul and lockie go the bedroom Lockie begins to takes john paul shirt and trousers of and lockies aswell until they are just in their boxers. John paul rips of his and lockies boxers,then they have sex.

Ste then asks harry,what should we do the rest of the night,stay here or then says lets go out and then come back and finish what we started.

Then then begin to get dressed and headed back to the Dog

Ste then asks harry to go and get some tables while he goes and gets some drinks

Nathan:What can i do for you

Ste:Yh hi i would like a Fanta and diet coke please.

Nathan:Sure

A few minuites later nathan brings the drinks back.

Nathan:Come back here after you serve the drinks,i want to show you something.

Ste then brings the drink to harry,Ste then says one minuite i need to go and get my change.

Mac: Hey ste what can i get you.

Ste:Im looking for nathan

Mac:Yh he's upstairs.

Ste goes upstairs.

Nathan:Ste i need you do something for me

Ste:What

Nathan:I want you to have sex with me

Ste:Why you know im with harry

Nathan:Look i understand,once i do this,its not proberly gonna leave to

Ste then starts to kiss and unbukle nathan jeans and takes of his boxers and then they start to have se.

Ste and nathan then start to go downstairs

Harry then asks ste where has he been in the 15mins.

Ste then says oh ive helped nathan get some drinks downstairs from the loft

Well in that case come to the bathroom

As they go into the bathroom they begin to snog.

As they arrive back home they begin to take of their chloths and then has sex.

In their bedroom they begin to have sex.

Ste and harry loved it.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The next Morning

Harry:Hey what time r u going to work tonight

Ste:Im not going to work today, i took it of because of your football training

Harry:Aw thanks.

Harry then takes stes hand and pull ste towards the door.

Ste:Where are we going.

Ste:Why are we at the garage

Harry:We are gonna have sex in this limo

Ste and Harry get in back seats and start snogging each other. Harry takes his shirt off and throws it outside. Ste puts his hands down Harry's abs. Harry takes his jeans off and boxers off with Ste doing the same

Harry: Make me wet Ste Hay

Ste: If that's my baby wants then he's getting it

Ste starts to rud in Harry's private area Harry enjoys the pressure

Harry: Good this is the best feeling ever

Ste smiles and goes harder

After lots of sex

They go back home

Ste pins Harry to wall and starts snogging him. Harry takes his shirt off and throws it on the floor. Ste then rubs his hands down Harry's ads

Ste: Someone been working out

Harry: I had a free lesson so I thought I go to gym

Ste: It so shows

Ste and Harry fall on the sofa and start tearing the rest of their clothes off until they are naked.

Harry and ste go to harrys training

ZACK:Coach wants you out in front.

Harry:Ok back soon.

After harry's match was over. Hary then looks all over for ste,but he then finds him in the boys locker room.

What are you doing in her.

Ste:Why are you having a shower her and not at home.

Ste then pulls on harrys towel revealing his dick ste then pull harry to the shower and they start to rip their chloths off.

After that ste relises that he's go no chloths to wear as all of the has got wet when snogging harry in the shower

He then goes home into sweaty harry suit


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Harry is cooking a Chicken pot pie for his romantic night with ste.

Ste:Something smells good

Harry:My Famous Chicken pop Pie

Ste:Oh it as good as it tastes.

Harry:Of Course

Harry then puts the chicken pop pie in and then ste then snogs harry.

Ste then asks harry how long do you think pie will take

Harry then replies with an 1 hr 30

Ste then takes harry to the bedroom and starts to take of harrys shirt off,touching his Body

Ste then takes of his trousers and harry takes of his Jeans leading them both in his boxers.

As they get into the bed harry starts to kiss his bobies and then tells

Ste

You wont be needing your boxers

Harry then says you wont be needing your they have

An 1hr 30mins has passed

Ste asks harry shall we get dressed and have dinner or just have dinner naked or with just our boxers.

Harry then tells ste what do you think

Ste then tells harry ok fine naked.

They then go and have dinner.

After the lovely meal they have sex on the table


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

At home,ste and harry are on the sofa watching tv

Harry goes im board fancy sex

Ste goes sure

They then kiss following by ste taking of his shirt and harry's and then ste ripping his jeans of him and and harry's

Harry then takes of his calvin Klien boxers off and throws it on the tv and then rips ste's boxers of and then has sex with ste.

After that night incredible night with ste.

Ste then goes to visit the kids

Leah and Lucas are happy to see their dad.

After a couples hours of them talking they go to bed.

As soon as they go to bed ryan and ste start to strip and has sex in the bedroom.

Harry then goes to visit Lockie

After them talking a bit they then has sex aswell.

The next Morning

Ste comes out in his pants and ryan comes out in his calvin klien pants after having sex with ste.

As soon as the kids wake up they are confused why they are both shirtless in their pants

With harry, he wakes up as sees that he is next to lockie after having sex with him aswell


	29. chapter 29

Chapter 29

Harry came back from school

harry called for ste.Ste was cleaning the bedroom.He came to say hello to harry.

harry whistles because ste was so sexy in his pink gown.

ste went to go and kiss harry

harry started to undo his dressing gown so that he was completely in his boxers.

ste started to rip of harrys shirt and then slid harrys jeans to the floor before harry took of his boxers and the fucked ste.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

On the way to school harry snogs ste all they way to school until the school Bell rings.

Harry then says to ste sorry,i need to go we can finish this later

Ste then smiles with delight

Lockie and John Paul break into a classroom and begins to snog each other.

Lockie:This is amazing

John Paul:Do you mind

Lockie:Not at all

They begin to then have sex in the Classroom

While ste is going Home

Ryan comes up to him and asks ste can you please look after the kids until 3 ive go to go for work

Ste then says yh and then the kids cheered

While at the house they watch a film called paddington and have popcorn

At 3 ryan and harry come

Then Ste and harry begin to snog

Then harry undoes ste belt and pulls his trousers down and starts to pull ste boxers of and with harry naked they begin to have sex

After their passionite night

Ste then says to harry,i think we should have a break

Harry:What are you saying

Ste:Were done

harry:Why do you love someone else

Ste:No its that i just need time to think whether i do or i want to be with someone else.

Harry then burts out crying


	31. 31

chapter 31

Harry then walks into the pub after ste broke up with him.he then meets up with a man called james who couldnt keep his eyes of him. James comes over to him and introduces himself.Harry then asks him do you have anywhere we can go.james smiles as he takes harry to his home where he snogs him.by removing his shirt and jeans and with james doing the same and then they begin to go to the bedroom where they remove each others boxers and have sex.

After sex with james harry goes back to visit ste

when ste opens the door harry begins to kiss ste.

but ste pulls away.

harry: Don't you love me anymore

ste:I do

Harry:If you do then lets snog

ste begins to snog harry

removing their chloths at ste removing harrys boxers

and then fucks harry


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Harry and ste are going up to london for stes job interview

harry: You never told me what the job was for

ste: It was for a Photoshooyt

Harry:Oh very sexy

They arrive at the photoshoot

Lady at desk:Hello whats you name

Ste:Ste

Lady:ok sure here,right go into their and strip ,while you wait you should be on right after the person that in their.

when they enter

harry starts to remove his shirt

ste:harry what r u doing

harry:She told us to strip

Ste:She meant me

Harry:While we wait lets have sex

Ste:K,lets do it infront of the backround drop

They go to the back and then they start to have sex, with harry taking of his jeans and boxers and throwing it onto the floor and ste doing the moaning for more pressure from harry.

Suddently the backdrop drops and everyone sees harry and ste naked ontop of eachother.

ste quickly gets of harry and the man then says to both of them come lets take pictures

ste then goes towards the camera when he says bring him to.

harry comes and then takes naked pictures with ste

after the photoshoot they go to the hotel and then as soon as they go the hotel they both jump into the shower together


	33. 33t

Chapter 33

Ste:I'm home

Harry then comes in dressed as a girl

Ste:Why are you dressed as a girl?

Harry:Oh because it was a dare

Ste:Ok

Harry:So what do you say wanna go to the bedroom and take this off my body

Ste:Alright then

They then go upstairs to the bedroom and ste snogs harry while Ste takes of his shirt and his boxers so that he naked at harry pushes him onto the bed.

Harry then begins to strip his chloths of so that he can join naked Ste in bed.

H

After he stripped he then joined Ste in bed

The next morning Harry and ste come down there boxers.

Ste:Anything you fancy doing today

Harry:Not really I was hopping to spend done time here.

Ste:I just throught of a perfect idea,Why don't we go to a hotel.Ive got a little present for you.

As soon as Ste and harry gets into the hotel,Ste goes to put his outfit on.

Ste:Ok are you ready

Harry: Yh

 **Music Starts to play**

Ste comes out the bathroom dressed in a police man

Harry:When can we start

Ste:Now, Right take of your shirt

Right after you've done that give me something strip.

Harry:Right strip your shoes and sock

Ste:Done

Harry:Strip everything,I can't wait

Ste:Ok

Ste quickly strips until he is naked and the joins harry on the bed.


	34. 33

Chapter 33

Ste:I'm home

Harry then comes in dressed as a girl

Ste:Why are you dressed as a girl?

Harry:Oh because it was a dare

Ste:Ok

Harry:So what do you say wanna go to the bedroom and take this off my body

Ste:Alright then

They then go upstairs to the bedroom and ste snogs harry while Ste takes of his shirt and his boxers so that he naked at harry pushes him onto the bed.

Harry then begins to strip his chloths of so that he can join naked Ste in bed.

H

After he stripped he then joined Ste in bed

The next morning Harry and ste come down there boxers.

Ste:Anything you fancy doing today

Harry:Not really I was hopping to spend done time here.

Ste:I just throught of a perfect idea,Why don't we go to a hotel.Ive got a little present for you.

As soon as Ste and harry gets into the hotel,Ste goes to put his outfit on.

Ste:Ok are you ready

Harry: Yh

 **Music Starts to play**

Ste comes out the bathroom dressed in a police man

Harry:When can we start

Ste:Now, Right take of your shirt

Right after you've done that give me something strip.

Harry:Right strip your shoes and sock

Ste:Done

Harry:Strip everything,I can't wait

Ste:Ok

Ste quickly strips until he is naked and the joins harry on the bed.


	35. 34

Chapter 33

Harry just comes in after his run,Ste then snogs Harry.

Ste:Bedroom now

They then go into the bedroom

Harry begins to take of his shorts and Ste takes of his chloths and throws it onto the floor.

Then Ste begins to fuck Harry.

after the Passion they both lie in bed together naked.

Ste:I'm gonna be late for work

Ste and harry arrive for work.

Harry fuck me

Harry and ste start to have sex In the office

With them both ripping their chloths off and throwing onto the floor and taking of their boxers and throwing it on the floor.

They then decide to go home and finish their passion and home with them snogging while coming into the house taking of their shirt Ste kissing Harry boobies and harry unbuckling Ste belt so that his pants would drop and that harry can have sex with ste.

Once their were both naked Ste and harry has sex all around the house on the table,on the floor and even in their bedroom.


	36. sd

Chapter 1-34

Chapter 1

 **Sinead:Ste quick come I need ya**

 **Ste:On my way love**

 **Ste burts through the door**

 **Sinead:come back to bed with me and lets have sex**

Ste then shuts the door behind.

The next day at porches birthday party

Ste:harry come help with the cupcakes

Harry:sure

Lockie:This is gonna be great

Ste:Hold on I need to use the loo

 **5mins late sinead walks in**

Sinead:where's ste

Harry:He's gone to the loo

Sinead:Well go and get him

 **Harry walks into the loo**

Ste:No Harry don't let the door shu...t

5mins later

Lockie:So what do you think

John Paul:What about the party.I guess it's alright

Lockie:So Porche is going to vegas Tonight so I've got the whole place to ourselves,what about some time to ourselves.

John Paul:Fine be their at 7

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Chapter 2:The kiss**

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry: I'm so sorry

Ste:It's alright next time I'll tell you quicker

Harry:So how's know with sinead

Ste:I guess it's alright

Harry: Don't you think that is strange

Ste:Well,I guess it does.

But I would still sleep with did say that I can sleep with her and men.

Harry:Well r u

Ste:Ok,let's go onto you,your how's cleo.

Harry:Well her and I broke up

Ste: I'm sure you'll find someone

 **Harry leads in for a kiss**

Ste:What r u doing

 **Harry stays silent**

Ste:What the heck come her.

 **Ste and harry start ripping each other chloths off,Until they r naked and start having sex.**

30mins later

Scott:Hey coz

Sinead:What's up

Scott: So how r thing

Sinead:It's great,I'm just wating for Harry to go and get Ste.

Lockie:Sinead it's time to cut the cake, do me a favour and tell Ste and harry to come and get it for me.

Sinead: Sure

Ste:as he gets dressed) This should have neither have happened.

Harry:I'm sorry

Ste:No don't be

 **Sinead opens the door**

Ste:Babe

Sinead:No time go and get the cake,you two harry.

 **4hrs later**

 **Ding**

Lockie opens the door,While just in his pants

John Paul: Well someone's keen

 **John Paul kisses Lockie as lockie starts ripping jp chloths off.**

Ste:Come on let's watch mama forgot the Popcorn. **Ste's phone beeped**

Sinead:in her mind :Hey so glad we talked and I'm sorry about what happened when we had that kiss x

Ste: R we ready

Sinead:Yeah

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Chapter 3:The next Morning**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sinead:Hey Morning,Sexy Bum

Ste: Morning

Sinead:Man those pants fit you great

Ste:What's up

Sinead:Why would you think something is up.

Ste:Because you try to distract yourself

Sinead:Well the thing is,Have u kisses someone.

Ste:yes I have

Sinead:What

Ste:Its you

 **They both kiss a little**

 **Ding dong**

Ste:Oh that's Amy I promised I'll drop them both to school while she heads of to work.

 **Ste opens the door**

Leah/Lucas:Daddy

Amy:Thanks so much for doing ya I better go.

Sinead:I better go remember I'm going away for 2nights to stay with mum as she is poorly.

Ste:Sure I won't

 **Goodbye kiss**

Sinead:Bye kids

 **Everyone in the house says bye**

Over at lockie's,John Paul and lockie come down naked after their romantic night.

John Paul:where r my pants.

Lockie:Their they r on the tv

John paul:And trousers and shirt.

Lockie:on the you really have to go work.

John Paul:Of course,Education is I've got Lunch and a free period this afternoon I'll come her because off you.

Lockie:Now that sounds like a plan.

 **Goodbye kiss**

Johnpaul:Remeber put pants on

Lockie:Aye Aye

 **30mins later**

Ste:is all alone at home by then goes into his text messages and sees a text message from Harry from yesterday.

He then texts harry

Hey Harry when your free come over need to talk.

 **Harry then gets the text**

 **Then replies,sure I've got a free period after lunch see you in 3hrs**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Chapter 4:Marvellous**

* * *

Chapter 4

 **Ding dong**

 **Ste opens the door**

Harry:Hey

Ste:come in

Harry:Is everything ok

Ste:Yh it's just that yesterday,I just wanted to see if your ok

Harry:Yh I'm fine.

Ste:Look I just want to know if you want to do it again.

Harry:What about Sinead

Ste:well I'm gonna take that little offer from her and sleep with other men.

So if your up for it.

 **Harry then pushes Ste in the sofa.**

Harry:Let's do this

 **They start kissing and ste takes of Harry's top.**

Ste:It's to uncomfortable over he let's go

To my room.

 **Once they get into the room they rip each other chloths off until they go into the covers and ste rips up a condom and then they start having sex.**

John Paul:Lockie I'm home

lockie:your home early

John Paul: Yh I forgot I had 3lessons that's it

Lockie: so

John Paul kisses lockie as they go upstairs

In the pub upstairs

Nancy plays strip

Nancy:Right Darren stop

 **Darren starts to strip by taking of him shirt then his trousers then his Darren runs into his bedroom with Nancy following him.**

Ste:so how was that

Harry:That was fucking amazing

Ste: So I was thinking ,Sinead has gone to her mums house so why don't you come back her after school and we can have some dinner.

Harry:I'm sure

 **Harry starts to get dresssd but the Ste says**

Ste:Harry,Don't put your pants on,go commando to school.

Harry:Fine ,see u later

 **When Harry left Ste takes Harry's underwear and snuggles with it**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Chapter 5:Romantic evening with Harry**

* * *

Chapter 5 **: With just Ste and harry characters only **

Knock knock

Ste:Hey you

Harry:Something smell good

Ste:Yh this is my famous pie and mash

Harry:ohh a bit of Scottish food

Ste:Yh

 **Ste puts the food on the table**

Ste:Do you mind if I take my shirt off

Harry:Why would i since your taking of your shirt I'll take of my jeans.

 **Ste then stairs st harry balls**

Harry:What

Ste:Nothing let's just and btw shirt off

 **Harry takes shirt off**

Harry:Now I'm completely naked

Ste:So how was school

Harry:It's was alright

Ste:Well somebody must be hungry

Harry:Uh yh,this is for desert

Ste:Well it e on let's go to the bedroom.

 **When they got to the bedroom Ste started taking of his boxers and then got onto bed with harry and started having sex.**

 **They both monned for like 5 hours keeping the neighbours awake.**

The next morning

Ste:What time is it

Harry:About 7:30

Ste:Don't you have to go to school

Harry:No free Period,which means I can stay in bed for as long as I need to to well for at least 2hrs

Sinead:Ste

Ste:Oh shit

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Chapter 6:The affair possibly**

* * *

Chapter 6

Ste:In her babe

Harry quick under the bed

Harry:I'm naked but ok.

 **Sinead then opens the door**

Ste:What r u doing her I throught your not meant to come back until tomorow.

Sinead:I mean I was but I didn't want to stay their that long besides my sister ana is their looking for her. So what r u doing in bed mm with no pants on

Ste:Well the thing if I didn't have an spare pants as I wet myself on the middle of the night and I couldn't be bothered too get some pants on.

Sinead:Ok well I'm going to go and see tony and Diane I'll be back later.

 **Door shuts**

 **Harry comes out**

Harry:That's was close

Ste:It was,Now get dressed

Harry:ok

Ste:Right I'll see u later

 **Knock**

John Paul:Lockie

Porsche :Hello

Well where is everyone

John Paul:Their all gone I need to go to work.

Bye

At school

Zack:So where we u yesterday

Cleo: what do u mean,Wha person that is upsest of harry

Holly: hey guys

Zack:r u still with Robbie

Holly:Yes

Harry:I was helping my dad at work.

John Paul:Right p23 of Lord of the flies

Sinead:well how was the past few days without me .

yh I'm sorry I'm gonna have to do this but some friends have invited me to their stag.

Sinead:Well don't stop me from going.

Ste:Thanks your the best

 **Ste then goes to his phone and textes me ourside of the shop at 6:30 me and you r going away for the weekend.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Chapter 7 The plan**

* * *

Chapter 7

Ste walks over to Harry

Harry:So where r we going.

Ste:To LA

Harry:R u serious

Ste:Yep,now come let's go taxis her

John paul:hey you lot.

Lockie:I would like you to meet James

James:Plesure is all mine

John Paul:Right let's go upstairs

 **James follows John Paul**

Amy:Go to bed

Leah/Lucas:might

 **New man:Ryan walks in**

Amy:Hey you,Kids are asleep so

Ryan:let's have sex

 **Ryan starts taking of his shirt and then takes of Amy's and then he undoes his jeans and the pulls his pants down and groans.**

At the airport

Michelle:boarding pass please

Jason:Right passports

Right Harry

And ste you may pass

 **Boarding the plane**

Ste:What seat number r u

Harry:Seat 11

Ste:Seat 10

Here this is our seat.

Harry:It's so cool that you booked us this trip

Ste:No biggie

Harry:How can I repay you

Ste:By kissing me

Harry:Alright

 **Ste and harry start kissing passionately when the**

Riley:Excuse me sir,do you mind if you both listen about the safety warnings

Ste:No I've been on this plan 1000 times and all I just wanna do I kiss my so to be boyfriend once I dump my wife so please go away.

Riley:sorry enjoy your kiss.

About 10mins into the air.

Harry:oh look the seatbelt sign has gone off

Ste:So

Harry starts undoing is trousers button and our pulls his trousers down until you can see his dick.

Ste:R u serious

Harry:yh just come onto of me

Ste:then I'll just onto half of my jeans

Harry:and then let's do it

Riley:anyone wanna purchase anything

Harry:Excuse me Can we purchase a pillow and a blanket.

Riley:Sure here we go

Harry takes the blanket and puts around Ste as they start having sex but without anyone seeing.

About 5hrs later they arrived

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Chapter 8:New boyfriend**

* * *

Chapter 8

Ste and harry check into their mini hotel house

Ste:I'm here to check should be under the name Mr Hay/Mr Thompson

Lady:yes your room number is 512

Ste:Yes thank you

Harry:512 here it is

Ste opens the room.

Harry:Omg this room must have cost a fourune.

Ste:Well it did,but tomorow morning I've decided that I'm going to break up with Sinead so that I can be with u.

Harry:well yh sure

 **Harry then pushes Ste towards the door.**

Ste starts snogging Harry pining him to wall. Harry slowly undoes his shirt buttons

Harry: Is this turning you?

Ste: Fuck yeah

Harry finishes off undoing his shirt and throws it on the floor he then undoes he's jeans and throws them on the floor

Ste: Like your Calvin Klein boxers

Harry: Oh would you like them even better if they were on the floor

Harry slowly takes down his boxers and throws them on the floor

Harry: Now it's your turn

Ste does the same as Harry before they fall on the bed. Ste puts on top of Harry and Ste moves his hips up and down

Harry: Oh that feels so good

Ste: I haven't even started let

Harry smiles as he goes in faster. 20 minutes later the headboard is banging like crazy with also the bed squeaking. Moaning can be heard from both Harry and Ste

Harry: Hotel sex is the best

Ste: You can that again

Ste goes in faster

Harry: Oh yeah Ste oh yeah

Suddenly they hear knowing at the door

Harry: I go and see who that is

Harry still breathing heavily puts his boxers back on

Ste: You look hotter with them off

Harry: Shh they can hear you

Ste: I don't care if they hear me am telling the truth

Harry smiles before opening the door

Roast: Will you and your girlfriend kindly keep it down my children are trying to sleep

Harry: It's my boyfriend actually who is sexy

Roasty: What?

Harry: Got a problem with that have you?

Roasty: Of course not I just want you to keep the noise down

Harry: Listen sweetheart I love my boyfriend and if I want to sex with him I can be as loud as i like so why don't you and your kids learn to live with it

Harry slams the door in the woman

Ste: Nicely done Haz

Harry: Now let's get back to what we were doing

Harry takes his boxers off again before joining Ste on the bed

The next morning

Ste:textes Sinead saying that it's over

Sinead:fine I'm moving back with my family away

Harry:Let's go and have a shower

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Chapter 9 paramount studio**

* * *

Chapter 9

Harry:Come on I'm entering the shower

Ste:k I'm coming

Harry:Isn't this relaxing

Ste:Yh it is

Meanwhile

James:Walks downstairs in his underwear to grab john Paul a cup of tea.

Cleo:Ok that is awkward

Ryan:Amy that was some night last night

Amy:It was,you need to put you boxers on before the kiss wake up

Ryan:But wouldn't you want to see this first

Amy:of course if would

Ste:so what should we do today

Harry:We could go and see paramount studios

Ste:oh yh

Come

On then let's go now

Harry: I can't believe we r in paramount

Do you know what would be awesome.

Come her follow me.

Ste:Why r we in some toilets

Harry:we r having sex

Ste: Get your shirt off then

Harry takes his shirt off Ste amazes Harry's body

Ste: I love your abs and treasure trail

Harry: Come on get your shirt off

Ste takes his shirt off Harry amazes Ste's body

Ste: Flex for me

Harry flexes his biceps he touches them and smiles. Ste then puts his hands down Harry's boxers

Harry: God that feels good

Ste: You Won't be needing these

Ste takes Harry's boxers off and throws them on the floor

Harry: You wouldn't be needing your boxers neither

Harry takes Ste's boxers off and throws them on floor

Ste gets on top of Harry and they start having sex

 **When they retuned back the the hotel then decide what to do the next day.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Chapter 10:A Lazy Day**

* * *

Chapter 10

The next day Ste and harry decide to have a lie and spend their last day in their beautiful hotel.

Ste:Well I was thinking why don't we stay at the hotel for like an 1hr or 2 then will go to the pool

Harry:Sounds like a plan.

Ste:Right come on top of me and let's sleep

 **A couple hours that day they arrive back in hollyoaks after a long day of staying in bed.**

Ste gets ready to open the door

Sinead screams :Ste what r u Doing bringing harry

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Chapter 11:The s life**

* * *

Chapter 11

Ste:Harry I think you should go (he then says I'm Harry's ear I'll text you later.)

Sinead:Didn't you get my text

Ste:No and didn't you get my text

Sinead:No because I upgraded my phone to an iPhone less talking more kidding

Lockie:what do you think your doing

John Paul:Well you kept on pushing me away so I love it like this with James. And plus I don't want to hurt my cousin,you need to understand.

Tony:Where have u been for days

Harry:on a school trip

Tony:Man I've must of missed that one.

Harry:I'm going to bed.

Next day

Ste calls Harry

Ste:R u doing anything later

Harry:no

Ste:can I come over

Harry:sure dad is out and bring your boxers but put no pants on to come here.

John Paul and James are in bed having sex

James:Oh with all the men that I've had sex with this is the best.

John Paul:Ohh I'm late for my teachers meeting.

See u later.

Ste:Harry

Harry:Right over here

Ste:Look we need to talk gonna have to have an affair for a while,just until o tell sinead. And the best part is that we can play dirty.

Harry:Oh I like playing dirty.

Come on let's go upstairs

As sons as they go upstairs harry starts un doing his shirt and at the same time undoes Harry's trousers leaving him just seeing

His fcuk boxers

Ste:Love your boxers would you fucking love them if they were on the floor.

Harry:yes please

Ste then takes of his boxers leaving them then to have sex straight after.

John Paul:James r u here

James:at your service

John Paul:omg your go upstairs.

Harry:So how long r we gonna be like this

Ste:I don't know.2 Missed calls from Sinead

Sinead voice :hey Ste call me when u get this

Harry:wait I think I heard the door slam.

Harry then gets up to see who it is

Harry:Oh fuck it's Sinead

Ste:What really

Sinead:Harry

Ste and harry r about to get caught

Maybe?

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Chapter 12:The joy of harry**

* * *

Chapter 12

Sinead:Harry

Sinead enters Harry's room

Sinead:Their you are,I was going to ask you something.

Harry:Fire away

Sinead:While I'm gone can you keep an eye on Ste.

Harry:Sure

Sinead:Ok I need to go

Ste:That was close

Harry:Yh

because your staying at mine let's go.

When they go home

Harry and ste start to kiss

Ste pins Harry to wall and starts snogging him. Harry takes his shirt off and throws it on the floor. Ste then rubs his hands down Harry's ads

Ste: Someone been working out

Harry: I had a free lesson so I thought I go to gym

Ste: It so shows

Ste and Harry fall on the sofa and start tearing the rest of their clothes off until they are naked.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Chapter 13:Love starry**

* * *

Chapter 13

The Next morning in Starry's flat

Ste: Shouldn't you be getting to colleage

Harry: I think I might a sore throat

Harry fakes a bad cough

Ste: All you bad boy

Harry: I rather stay in bed with you

Ste: We can have some sex if you want

Harry: Hell yeah

Ste: But you've got to say the magic words first

Harry: I love you

Ste: No the other magic words

Harry: Pretty please

Harry pulls a cute puppy dog face

Ste: Get your shirt off then

Harry takes his shirt off Ste amazes Harry's body

Ste: I love your abs and treasure trail

Harry: Come on get your shirt off

Ste takes his shirt off Harry amazes Ste's body

Ste: Flex for me

Harry flexes his biceps he touches them and smiles. Ste then puts his hands down Harry's boxers

Harry: God that feels good

Ste: You Won't be needing these

Ste takes Harry's boxers off and throws them on the floor

Harry: You wouldn't be needing your boxers neither

Harry takes Ste's boxers off and throws them on floor

Ste gets on top of Harry and they start having sex

Harry:R u ever gonna break up with sinead.

Ste:I'll do it tomorow when she

Comes back and then after where done I fuck you all I want.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Chapter 14:Can u feel it**

* * *

Chapter 14

Ste:So here's the plan Sinead will come back any second now so what we do is we go into the closet and have sex she'll go into the closet and then break up

With me and then will be together.

Ste and harry then go into the closet and have sex

Sinead:Ste

Ste:In here

Sinead opens the door

Sinead:Ste what r u doing naked with Harry

Ste:Mmm theirs a good explanation for this

Sinead:That's it were done

Ste:Sinead wait

Sinead then exits

Harry:Nicely done

More sex

Ste:Then have more sex on the couch

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Chapter 15:New start**

* * *

Chapter 15

Holly:Oh I go a free period after lunch,I might ask Robbie if I can be with him.

Cleo:I've got science revision all lunch

Zack:Doctors appointment

Harry:Ok let's all go see u later

While they all go

Ste:Harry wanna do something fun

Harry:Might aswell

Ste:In here

Let's have sex

Harry:Sure but let's have it in the English room

Ste:Sure

Harry: Come on get your shirt off

Ste takes his shirt off Harry amazes Ste's body

Ste: Flex for me

Harry flexes his biceps he touches them and smiles. Ste then puts his hands down Harry's boxers

Harry: God that feels good

Ste: You Won't be needing these

Ste takes Harry's boxers off and throws them on the floor

Harry: You wouldn't be needing your boxers neither

Harry takes Ste's boxers off and throws them on floor

Ste gets on top of Harry and they start having sex

Holly:hey babe r u ready

Robbie:In bed now

Robbie starts to strip into his boxers while holly trips into her pants aswell.

Holly then starts having sex

Harry:I can't believe we have sex everywhere

Ste:Either can I

Harry:Wanna go and fuck at a pub and hotel.

Ste:Fuck yh

* * *

 **Chapter 16: One of chapter**

* * *

Harry: Come on get your shirt off

Ste takes his shirt off Harry amazes Ste's body

Ste: Flex for me

Harry flexes his biceps he touches them and smiles. Ste then puts his hands down Harry's boxers

Harry: God that feels good

Ste: You Won't be needing these

Ste takes Harry's boxers off and throws them on the floor

Harry: You wouldn't be needing your boxers neither

Harry takes Ste's boxers off and throws them on floor

Ste gets on top of Harry and they start having sex

 **Please note this is a one of chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Chapter 17:Cover sexy**

* * *

Chapter 17

Harry is at school and the have English and cleo,Holly and Zack r wating for the English teacher

Zack:Omg how long does it take for my dad to get here.

Harry:I know I wanna hurry up and go home and have sex with ste

Holly:same her I wanna do that to Robbie

St Claire:Right everyone sadly Mr Loveday had to go to a meeting that he forgot about so meet your new Cover teacher Mr Hay

Ste(Mr Hay): Right thank you and if u don't mind I would want to read out their work before they have to go to Lunch.

St Claire leaves

Ste(Mr Hay)Right I say we ditch the work and you guys can do what ever you guys want.

All the class cheer

Harry then goes close to Ste and snogs Ste

Ste:I say let's kiss for at least 2hrs until you go to lunch

Harry : then starts to undo ste shirt

I want to have sex right here

Mr Hay:Right because me and harry r gonna do Loveday has booked the computer room and you guys r to find at least 1 piece of context for each of the 15 poems of love and relationship . Right everyone go

Everyone leaves except for Ste and harry

Ste starts to rip out his shirt then he and harry push everything of the desk and harry undoes Ste belt and then pulls his trousers half down and then harry undoes his shirt and ste also undoes Harry's belt and then takes off harry trousers and throws them on the then goes ontop of ste and harry pulls stes boxers and ste does it harry aswell and then they start having sex

Harry:You r amazing Ste

Ste:So r u

After some intense then says to Ste

Harry:I Love u Ste but we need to hurry up get dressed will continue to have sex at home.

When the school ended

Robbie:Theirs my girl

Holly:That's me

Robbie then starts to kiss holly and then they land in the sofa ripping each other chloths off

Zack is at the shop with lisa when he notices a pretty girl called Katie (this is a new girl)

Harry and ste

As soon as they get In harry and ste goes in the bedroom and harry puts Ste against the wall and pulls down his trousers and harry does the same and then they start to have sex on the wall.

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Chapter 18:Cameron comes to light**

* * *

Chapter 18

Ste and harry arrive at Leah and Tegan's house.

Harry:Why r we even here

Ste:Because I need so new pants since I've used all of mine up.

Harry:Then what r u wearing now

Ste:One of yours

Harry:Well ok

Knock knock

Ste neither mind I have a key

They then open the door and when they open the door they see Cameron and leelah ontop of each other having sex.

Ste:Sis hello

Leela:Um Ste I'm kind of busy

Ste:Sorry sis I've just came to get some pants I've left all my chloths her at the house.

Leela:Fine come with me,Be right back.

Ste and Leela go

Harry:So how r u

Cameron:Fine

Harry:How's lockie

Cameron:Great he's coming back from Scotland today

After a few mins harry and Cameron look into each other's eye and are almost about to kiss until Leela and ste are back.

Ste:Come on let's go

Harry:Where r we gonna go

Ste:Out shopping I need some new jeans and shirts.

Ste and harry r at the shops

Harry:I need to pop to nike

Ste:Ok so what do u need

Harry:Well Nike socks white ,football tshirts and some shoes.

Ste:Well hurry up

15mins later

Mr edg:Write that cost 5

Harry:Here's my credit card

Mr edg:Right all done

While their out shopping

 **Harry gets a text from cameron**

 **Cameron:I saw how you looked at me,meet me in the dream star tonight.**

At 8 harry went to the hotel

Cameron:Harry boy

Harry:What do you want

Cameron:You've met my brother lockie

Right come to my room

They go into the room

Cameron locks the door

Harry:What's going on

Lockie starts undoing his belt and Cameron starts kissing harry but harry doesn't stop kissing Cameron.

Harry then starts to rip of his shirt until he's in his boxers and then all of them fall onto the bed and start having sex with harry.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Chapter 19:Next**

* * *

Chapter 19

Harry wakes up in the hotel room only to find Cameron and lockie so he quickly gets up grabs his phone and finds 19 texts and calll from quickly then replies to Ste sorry I was out with the gang last night and it was really late to come home so stayed at a BMB

Ste:K hurry back

Cameron then wakes up

Cameron:Hey

Harry:Don't hey me.I just cheated on Ste

Cameron:Does it really matter

Harry:Yh it does were close.I need to go

Ste:Hey your finally back

Harry:Hey

Ste:What's with the sad eyes

Harry:Nothing

Ste:Ok anyway I need to tell you something I found this guy and he wants me to go and see him and have sex.

Harry:Sure go

Ste:What so your not angry

Harry:Why would I be its a one time thing I'm ok with it.

Ste:Well thank you and you get your present

Harry:Can't I need to go library

Ste:K I'll go with yh

They both arrive at the library

Harry:Need to look for the women in black

Ste starts kissing Harry's kneck

Harry:Ste what are you doing

Ste:This

Ste starts pulling Harry's trousers down and ste pulls his down aswell and they start having sex while harry is looking for a book

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Chapter 20:Drunk night**

* * *

Chapter 20

Ste:Something smells good

Harry:Yh my dick

Ste:Yh I I need to go I'm meeting lover boy jase

Harry:Ohh exciting and before you ask I'm go

As soon as Ste leaves

Knock

Cameron:Hey Harry did u enjoy the other night

Harry:I did but we can do it again

Cameron:Well I say we are or I'll do something bad to Ste like tell him about your secret.

Harry:Fine

Cameron:Now in the bedroom now

As soon their in the bedroom

They both start take off their chloths until they are both left in their boxers

Until Cameron slowly pulls down his and Harry's pants down until they have sex.

Later on

Ste arrives

Harry:I throught you were staying at that persons house

Ste:I was but then he had to stop things

Harry:How will u feel about us going to the pub

Ste:Sure

They then arrive at the pub

Harry:A gay club

Ste:Yh

Jake:Hey

Max:Hey

Harry:Hey how you two tonight

Jake:We are excellent,we just go married yesterday.

Ste:Aww sweet I'm hopping that this one will be my husband some day.

Right I'm going to get some drinks

Ste and harry 5 beers

They start to go all funny

Ahh let's go home

Ste and harry:Come to our house

Both max and Jake:R u sure

They both arrive at the house

Ste:Righr both of u sleep on the sofa

Jake and max:Alright

While

Ste and harry start to snog and take each other's chloths off

Until they r completely naked and then they start having sex in the kitchen table and on the floor

Harry:Ste more pressure

Ste:R u loving it

Harry:Yh this is amazing

Ste:Harry marry me

Harry:Yes fuck yes

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Chapter 21:ste and harry**

* * *

Chapter 21

Harry:Man look us already,you and me getting married

Ste:Life goes quick dousnt it

Harry:I would appsolute love it if just sat here talking but i really need to go to school

harry leaves

knock knock

lockie:May i come in

Ste:Whats up

Lockie:I just need to stay here for a few hours it is mad in your sisters house

ste:Sure but you can help me with this wedding stuff

Lockie:What u two getting married,so like how did it happen who propose

Ste:I did and i proposed while i was sticking ass into harry

Lockie:Dam it

Ste:Whats up

Lockie:I spelt wine onto myself

ste:Well come into the bedroom and get changed you can borrow harrys boxers and trousers

Lockie then kiss ste

ste yanks off

ste:Im sorry no

harry returns in a womens dress

ste:What r u wearing

Harry:Something sexy

ste:Now as your husband go to your room and get dressed into something sexy as mr Thompson will be taking you to a romantic night out

Harry:And it was a dare to put this on

they both arrive at the place

ste:Sexy ass

Harry:Not in public

Ste:This line is taking for ever

Harry:man some people like going into closets and having sex

That gives me an idea

harry:In here

harry and ste go into the janitor closet

harry starts to push ste and snog him

Harry undoes his belt and slowly pulls half his trousers and pants down

Ste does the same and the slowly pushes harry onto his back and starts having sex

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Chapter 22**

* * *

Chapter 22

Ste:That was amazing,you know last night

Harry:Yh it was really was,so do u wanna do if again,most people wil be out.

Ste:Go on then. Ste takes his shirt off Harry amazes Ste's body

Ste: Flex for me

Harry flexes his biceps he touches them and smiles. Ste then puts his hands down Harry's boxers

Harry: God that feels good

Ste: You Won't be needing these

Ste takes Harry's boxers off and throws them on the floor

Harry: You wouldn't be needing your boxers neither

Harry takes Ste's boxers off and throws them on floor

Ste gets on top of Harry and they start having sex.

Ste:Care to go go swimming

harry:Sure

they get in

ste:Nice swimming

Harry:It all part of pe

they then decided to out.

A guy called jake talks to ste while harry goes fo thr toilet

jake:Hey Cutie whats your name

Ste:Ste

Jake:Well why dont you swing by room 112 and then we can talk

harry:Ste lets go

while they go in the elevator

harry snogs ste as soon as they go out of the elevator they snog more until as soon as they get to their room harry takes of his swimming trunks and stes swimming trunks and has sex.

a few hours later

ste tells harry, be back soon im going to meet my collage mates

harry:Ok

Later on ste knocks at 111

Jake opens the door shirtless

ste:So what do u wanna talk about

Jake:This

jake then kisses ste

ste then pushes of his shirt and jakes shirf aswell

He then takes of his jeans and pants and has sex with jake.

harry then calls ste but he dousnt answer

jake:Does your boyfriend know

ste:No but just kiss me were both naked for a reason

* * *

 **Chapter 23: chapter 23**

* * *

Chapter 23

Ste:Harry do me a favor i need to go and visit dad in my Spain so i need you to go and help ryan with the kids

Harry:sure

while at ryans the kids are so excited about harry being her

ryan:Change of plan,tegan is going to look after them while you and me go to the dog

Harry:K

Freddie:So does he suspect anything

warren:Not a chance,come her and fuck me in your room

freddie and warren kiss in the room

While AT THE DOG harry and ryan get drunk

After a couple of drinks

Ryan leads in for a kiss for harry

Harry then says not here follow me

harry and ryan go to harrys house,as soon as the door shuts ryan and harry kiss

leading ryan and harry to the bedroom to have sex. Ryan takes of his shirt snd jeans with harry doing the same

then they both take of their boxers leading to sex

during sex harry says to ryan more pressure

the next morning

Harry comes out of bed and sees a naked ryan cooking sausages

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Chapter 24**

* * *

Chapter 24

It was the next Day after harry's romantic Fling

Ste was busy on the computer,as Harry was standing behind ste kissing his neck. Ste couldnt tempt but kiss hary back,so he told harry wait for a minuite but harry couldnt wait so Harry began to take of his shirt and undo his belt so that he is just in his ted Baker pants. Ste couldnt help it by looking at harry just standing their in his boxers. So Ste begins to take of his shirt and pants so that he's just in his Calvin Klien then pushes ste to the sofa and takes of his pants so that he's naked on ste's lap,ste then also takes of his pants so that he's naked and then has sex with harry.

The Next day the time has come it is the wedding

Everything was great

It was everything that they dreamed off

After the wedding was over they couldnt be happier,that they we married for starters and that Harry was going to leah and Lucas step dad

As everyone was still having pictures done ste dragged harry to the the back of the Church and pushed harry to the Grass and began to snog harry,by taking of their stuits having sex.

After quite a While Ste and harry was walkng slowly back,harry relised he was wearing ste's then tells Harry dont worry will change back when we go to the Hotel.

Tegan and everyone was shocked to see harry and ste's suit completely caked in Mud. So Ste and harry couldnt go home and get dressed again so James and Ryan had to take of their suits and give it to ste and harry.

At the wedding everyone was having a great time, you could see everyone dancing and having a great time.

After the wedding was finished, Harry and ste went to the grand Hotel after the wedding.

As soon as they go inside they began to snog,they began to take of the suits until they were just in their pants

Ste then pushed harry towards the door and pulled his and harrys pants a tiny bit down and then they had sex at the back on the door,then they pulled their pants back up and then went inside the the bed and harry got ontop of ste and harry removed his and ste's pants and started having began to moane as harry wanted more pressure.

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Chapter 25**

* * *

Chapter 25

After Harry came back from school he went up to go and look for ste was no where to be found.

Until sexy music started playing ,that was the moment ste came out in wearing a police costume.

Ste then says to harry, You have the right to do something sey.

Harry then starts to take of his shirt and he goes closer to ste and snogs him.

He then pushes ste to the bed and starts to unbuckle his trousers. As harry does that ste does the same by taking of harrys jeans.

Harry then takes of ste's shirt revealing them in their boxers.

Permission to take of your boxers.

Ste replys with permission granted.

John paul:OH what are you glopping about

Lockie:Everything,Everything is a mess

John Paul:Well how about if i do this,would everything be better.

Lockie and john paul begins to kiss,John paul and lockie go the bedroom Lockie begins to takes john paul shirt and trousers of and lockies aswell until they are just in their boxers. John paul rips of his and lockies boxers,then they have sex.

Ste then asks harry,what should we do the rest of the night,stay here or then says lets go out and then come back and finish what we started.

Then then begin to get dressed and headed back to the Dog

Ste then asks harry to go and get some tables while he goes and gets some drinks

Nathan:What can i do for you

Ste:Yh hi i would like a Fanta and diet coke please.

Nathan:Sure

A few minuites later nathan brings the drinks back.

Nathan:Come back here after you serve the drinks,i want to show you something.

Ste then brings the drink to harry,Ste then says one minuite i need to go and get my change.

Mac: Hey ste what can i get you.

Ste:Im looking for nathan

Mac:Yh he's upstairs.

Ste goes upstairs.

Nathan:Ste i need you do something for me

Ste:What

Nathan:I want you to have sex with me

Ste:Why you know im with harry

Nathan:Look i understand,once i do this,its not proberly gonna leave to

Ste then starts to kiss and unbukle nathan jeans and takes of his boxers and then they start to have se.

Ste and nathan then start to go downstairs

Harry then asks ste where has he been in the 15mins.

Ste then says oh ive helped nathan get some drinks downstairs from the loft

Well in that case come to the bathroom

As they go into the bathroom they begin to snog.

As they arrive back home they begin to take of their chloths and then has sex.

In their bedroom they begin to have sex.

Ste and harry loved it.

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Chapter 26**

* * *

Chapter 26

The next Morning

Harry:Hey what time r u going to work tonight

Ste:Im not going to work today, i took it of because of your football training

Harry:Aw thanks.

Harry then takes stes hand and pull ste towards the door.

Ste:Where are we going.

Ste:Why are we at the garage

Harry:We are gonna have sex in this limo

Ste and Harry get in back seats and start snogging each other. Harry takes his shirt off and throws it outside. Ste puts his hands down Harry's abs. Harry takes his jeans off and boxers off with Ste doing the same

Harry: Make me wet Ste Hay

Ste: If that's my baby wants then he's getting it

Ste starts to rud in Harry's private area Harry enjoys the pressure

Harry: Good this is the best feeling ever

Ste smiles and goes harder

After lots of sex

They go back home

Ste pins Harry to wall and starts snogging him. Harry takes his shirt off and throws it on the floor. Ste then rubs his hands down Harry's ads

Ste: Someone been working out

Harry: I had a free lesson so I thought I go to gym

Ste: It so shows

Ste and Harry fall on the sofa and start tearing the rest of their clothes off until they are naked.

Harry and ste go to harrys training

ZACK:Coach wants you out in front.

Harry:Ok back soon.

After harry's match was over. Hary then looks all over for ste,but he then finds him in the boys locker room.

What are you doing in her.

Ste:Why are you having a shower her and not at home.

Ste then pulls on harrys towel revealing his dick ste then pull harry to the shower and they start to rip their chloths off.

After that ste relises that he's go no chloths to wear as all of the has got wet when snogging harry in the shower

He then goes home into sweaty harry suit

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Chapter 27**

* * *

Chapter 27

Harry is cooking a Chicken pot pie for his romantic night with ste.

Ste:Something smells good

Harry:My Famous Chicken pop Pie

Ste:Oh it as good as it tastes.

Harry:Of Course

Harry then puts the chicken pop pie in and then ste then snogs harry.

Ste then asks harry how long do you think pie will take

Harry then replies with an 1 hr 30

Ste then takes harry to the bedroom and starts to take of harrys shirt off,touching his Body

Ste then takes of his trousers and harry takes of his Jeans leading them both in his boxers.

As they get into the bed harry starts to kiss his bobies and then tells

Ste

You wont be needing your boxers

Harry then says you wont be needing your they have

An 1hr 30mins has passed

Ste asks harry shall we get dressed and have dinner or just have dinner naked or with just our boxers.

Harry then tells ste what do you think

Ste then tells harry ok fine naked.

They then go and have dinner.

After the lovely meal they have sex on the table

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Chapter 28**

* * *

Chapter 28

At home,ste and harry are on the sofa watching tv

Harry goes im board fancy sex

Ste goes sure

They then kiss following by ste taking of his shirt and harry's and then ste ripping his jeans of him and and harry's

Harry then takes of his calvin Klien boxers off and throws it on the tv and then rips ste's boxers of and then has sex with ste.

After that night incredible night with ste.

Ste then goes to visit the kids

Leah and Lucas are happy to see their dad.

After a couples hours of them talking they go to bed.

As soon as they go to bed ryan and ste start to strip and has sex in the bedroom.

Harry then goes to visit Lockie

After them talking a bit they then has sex aswell.

The next Morning

Ste comes out in his pants and ryan comes out in his calvin klien pants after having sex with ste.

As soon as the kids wake up they are confused why they are both shirtless in their pants

With harry, he wakes up as sees that he is next to lockie after having sex with him aswell

* * *

 **Chapter 29: chapter 29**

* * *

Chapter 29

Harry came back from school

harry called for was cleaning the came to say hello to harry.

harry whistles because ste was so sexy in his pink gown.

ste went to go and kiss harry

harry started to undo his dressing gown so that he was completely in his boxers.

ste started to rip of harrys shirt and then slid harrys jeans to the floor before harry took of his boxers and the fucked ste.

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Chapter 30**

* * *

Chapter 30

On the way to school harry snogs ste all they way to school until the school Bell rings.

Harry then says to ste sorry,i need to go we can finish this later

Ste then smiles with delight

Lockie and John Paul break into a classroom and begins to snog each other.

Lockie:This is amazing

John Paul:Do you mind

Lockie:Not at all

They begin to then have sex in the Classroom

While ste is going Home

Ryan comes up to him and asks ste can you please look after the kids until 3 ive go to go for work

Ste then says yh and then the kids cheered

While at the house they watch a film called paddington and have popcorn

At 3 ryan and harry come

Then Ste and harry begin to snog

Then harry undoes ste belt and pulls his trousers down and starts to pull ste boxers of and with harry naked they begin to have sex

After their passionite night

Ste then says to harry,i think we should have a break

Harry:What are you saying

Ste:Were done

harry:Why do you love someone else

Ste:No its that i just need time to think whether i do or i want to be with someone else.

Harry then burts out crying

* * *

 **Chapter 31: 31**

* * *

chapter 31

Harry then walks into the pub after ste broke up with then meets up with a man called james who couldnt keep his eyes of him. James comes over to him and introduces then asks him do you have anywhere we can smiles as he takes harry to his home where he snogs removing his shirt and jeans and with james doing the same and then they begin to go to the bedroom where they remove each others boxers and have sex.

After sex with james harry goes back to visit ste

when ste opens the door harry begins to kiss ste.

but ste pulls away.

harry: Don't you love me anymore

ste:I do

Harry:If you do then lets snog

ste begins to snog harry

removing their chloths at ste removing harrys boxers

and then fucks harry

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Chapter 32**

* * *

Chapter 32

Harry and ste are going up to london for stes job interview

harry: You never told me what the job was for

ste: It was for a Photoshooyt

Harry:Oh very sexy

They arrive at the photoshoot

Lady at desk:Hello whats you name

Ste:Ste

Lady:ok sure here,right go into their and strip ,while you wait you should be on right after the person that in their.

when they enter

harry starts to remove his shirt

ste:harry what r u doing

harry:She told us to strip

Ste:She meant me

Harry:While we wait lets have sex

Ste:K,lets do it infront of the backround drop

They go to the back and then they start to have sex, with harry taking of his jeans and boxers and throwing it onto the floor and ste doing the moaning for more pressure from harry.

Suddently the backdrop drops and everyone sees harry and ste naked ontop of eachother.

ste quickly gets of harry and the man then says to both of them come lets take pictures

ste then goes towards the camera when he says bring him to.

harry comes and then takes naked pictures with ste

after the photoshoot they go to the hotel and then as soon as they go the hotel they both jump into the shower together

* * *

 **Chapter 33: 33t**

* * *

Chapter 33

Ste:I'm home

Harry then comes in dressed as a girl

Ste:Why are you dressed as a girl?

Harry:Oh because it was a dare

Ste:Ok

Harry:So what do you say wanna go to the bedroom and take this off my body

Ste:Alright then

They then go upstairs to the bedroom and ste snogs harry while Ste takes of his shirt and his boxers so that he naked at harry pushes him onto the bed.

Harry then begins to strip his chloths of so that he can join naked Ste in bed.

H

After he stripped he then joined Ste in bed

The next morning Harry and ste come down there boxers.

Ste:Anything you fancy doing today

Harry:Not really I was hopping to spend done time here.

Ste:I just throught of a perfect idea,Why don't we go to a got a little present for you.

As soon as Ste and harry gets into the hotel,Ste goes to put his outfit on.

Ste:Ok are you ready

Harry: Yh

 **Music Starts to play**

Ste comes out the bathroom dressed in a police man

Harry:When can we start

Ste:Now, Right take of your shirt

Right after you've done that give me something strip.

Harry:Right strip your shoes and sock

Ste:Done

Harry:Strip everything,I can't wait

Ste:Ok

Ste quickly strips until he is naked and the joins harry on the bed.

* * *

 **Chapter 34: 33**

* * *

Chapter 33

Ste:I'm home

Harry then comes in dressed as a girl

Ste:Why are you dressed as a girl?

Harry:Oh because it was a dare

Ste:Ok

Harry:So what do you say wanna go to the bedroom and take this off my body

Ste:Alright then

They then go upstairs to the bedroom and ste snogs harry while Ste takes of his shirt and his boxers so that he naked at harry pushes him onto the bed.

Harry then begins to strip his chloths of so that he can join naked Ste in bed.

H

After he stripped he then joined Ste in bed

The next morning Harry and ste come down there boxers.

Ste:Anything you fancy doing today

Harry:Not really I was hopping to spend done time here.

Ste:I just throught of a perfect idea,Why don't we go to a got a little present for you.

As soon as Ste and harry gets into the hotel,Ste goes to put his outfit on.

Ste:Ok are you ready

Harry: Yh

 **Music Starts to play**

Ste comes out the bathroom dressed in a police man

Harry:When can we start

Ste:Now, Right take of your shirt

Right after you've done that give me something strip.

Harry:Right strip your shoes and sock

Ste:Done

Harry:Strip everything,I can't wait

Ste:Ok

Ste quickly strips until he is naked and the joins harry on the bed.

* * *

 **Chapter 35: 34**

* * *

Chapter 33

Harry just comes in after his run,Ste then snogs Harry.

Ste:Bedroom now

They then go into the bedroom

Harry begins to take of his shorts and Ste takes of his chloths and throws it onto the floor.

Then Ste begins to fuck Harry.

after the Passion they both lie in bed together naked.

Ste:I'm gonna be late for work

Ste and harry arrive for work.

Harry fuck me

Harry and ste start to have sex In the office

With them both ripping their chloths off and throwing onto the floor and taking of their boxers and throwing it on the floor.

They then decide to go home and finish their passion and home with them snogging while coming into the house taking of their shirt Ste kissing Harry boobies and harry unbuckling Ste belt so that his pants would drop and that harry can have sex with ste.

Once their were both naked Ste and harry has sex all around the house on the table,on the floor and even in their bedroom.


	37. 36

Chapter 34

Harry and ste are out on a school trip with Leah and Lucas

Miss mardb:Right you parents stay here while we got with the tour guide on a tour

Harry:Fancy sex

Ste:Harry we can't have sex,Sure we can follow me

Ste and harry go outside

Once they are outside they snog

With ste pulling down Harry's jeans and boxers and harry doing the same to ste.and then fucking each other on the ground.

When they return they ask why they are both caked in mud.

They have no explanation

Once they return home they both take of the chloths one at a time with their chloths all over the floor and then heading into the shower and snogging their selves and fucking.


	38. 37

Chapter 38

Ste and harry are sitting board at home after some watching of tv.

Fancy snog

Harry:Sure

They begin to kiss and take of their shirts and then after that harry takes of his jeans and boxers revealing naked and sue bring naked aswell they have Sex on the couch on the floor basically everywhere on the house .

The next morning Ste and harry go to the beach.

Ste:Isnt this nice,Us in the hot sun

Harry:Yh it is

Ste come on the sand

Ste:Why what are we doing

Harry then starts to pull down his shorts and ste short and start having sex on the beach

And with ste moaning for more pressure from Harry


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 38

Ste and harry are sleeping in bed when

Harry wakes up and starts to snog ste.

Ste then groans for harry for more pressure

Harry then goes underneath the bed and pulls down his boxers

and then goes back up and has sex with ste all night until the morning.

The next morning it is the 1st December

so the whole day they decided to decorate the house for Christmas by putting up the tree.

While they decorate ste finds a santa clause outfit,so then he quickly runs out the door and puts the costume on.

Ring Ring

Harry goes to open the door and he says Ste what r u doing.

Ste as santa, He goes just play along.

He then comes in and asks Harry come sit on my lamp.

Santa Ste :Now have you been a good boy

Harry replies ok course I Whats my present

Santa ste then kisses harry

Then while their snogging harry begins to take of his chloths and his boxers until he is naked on santa ste santa ste start to take of all his outfit and boxers and has sex with harry


	40. 40

Chapter 40

While Harry was at school,he got a text from Ste saying get your ass over her now.

Harry then gets out of his seat and then runs out to the office to meet Ste.

When he gets to the office,harry come bargaining into Ste new office.

Ste says to harry come her now.I just throught with this view I wanna fuck you with everyone watching.

Harry then begins to take of his jeans and his shirt and boxers until he is completely naked and does the same with ste and fucks him.After some time Ste pushes him to the desk and Fucks Harry on there.

After a few mins later stes boss comes in on Ste fucking Harry


	41. 41

Chapter 41

Ste:Come on hurry up the film is starting

Harry:Why can't we just have sex

Ste:Fine

Ste pushes harry onto the table and begins to undo Harry's jeans and ste does the same and fucks Harry harry on the table.

Harry:Now it's my turn

Harry dos the same thing to Ste.

They then went into the bedroom to countiue what they were doing.


	42. 42

Chapter 42

After school harry had to stay behind to finish his art piece hwk.

Ste then came into the classroom to pick up harry.Harry had to stay behind as he wasn't done with his art homework.

Ste asked what picture do you have to draw.I have to draw a picture of a model naked.

Ste then smiled at harry and then started stripping naked,so that harry could finish his art homework.

A couple mins later harry finished his sexy artwork of Ste.Ste started to snog harry.By taking of his shirt and ripping his jeans and boxers until he is fully naked.They then went into the hall and they both had sex against the lockers.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Harry and ste go out for a drink one night to a bar.

Harry and ste had about 5 drinks and got drunk

When walking out ste grabbed harry and snogged him.

Harry wanted more so he dragged ste behind the pub and starting to snog him.

Ste then said to harry drunkly lets go home and finsih what we started.

As they walk home, ste whispered to harry lets go into the shop. They then unlock the shop and then turn on the lights. Ste started to snog harry. Removing his shirt and his trousers so that he is fully naked,so was ste and this point and having sex all around the the market shop.

The next morning around 10am, ste started to wake up harry then went on top of ste and wanted to have sex with him again.

But then they started to hear the key move,as simone opened ste and harry quickly grabbed their chloths and went home round the back naked.

When they got home they started to play around and had sex again.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

The next morning Ste had a massive argument with harry.

Harry:I can't believe this your being ridiculous

Ste:Yh but look I'm paying for everything and what are you paying for nothing.

And you know what pay me a grand by today and you can stay at if you don't we're done.

Harry then began to looked through all of his stuff from home to see if he'd any spare change. The amount that he found was £20

Harry then went to ste and told him that their is no way that he could pay of the money. So then ste chucked him out.

With boy of the crying from both ends of the door.

With harry having no place to live this guy james decided to let harry stay at his home. While unpacking harry and james both sat down for a dsorink. They both started to share feelings until james started to hold his hand. They then both snogged each other leading for james to take of harrys shirt and have sex with harry.

With ste feeling so lonely his luck just turned around when this new person Aidan came in. Ste decided to give him a drink. Until ste then snogged him with them falling onto the couch having sex together.


	45. 45

Chapter 45

The next morning Harry woke up with then got out of bed and got fully dressed and with a couple mins later.

On the other hand Ste loved aidan. They both go out of bed and ste cooked breakfast. After they finished breakfast Aidan wanted to award ste. So they then had sex on the sofa.

Harry finds it awkward when he sees Ste and Aidan together.Harry then runs to Ste to talk to him.But Ste introduces harry to Aidan and then has a quick word with harry.

Ste tells Harry that they are done forever as he has found someone else that is much better.

Harry then runs back to James. Him and James then have sex.

Aidan then invites Ste to his house.When they arrive Ste has sex with him.


	46. 46

Chapter 46

Harry had just had sex with James again and it was amazing

And so did Aidan have sex with ste and he loved it.

While harry was getting dressed he told James he can't stay for that long as he has to take the kids to nursery. And that was stes excuse aswell.

Once Harry arrived at the nursery Ste arrived.Ste then dropped his kid to the library and then harry stopped him. Harry then snogged him.Ste couldn't help it but snog him back.So they went into one of the nursery rooms and have sex.

A few moments later Ste asked Harry do you wanna come back home.The answer was a big yes.

Harry then went home to James to collect his things and then went home

And ste brakes the news to Aidan telling him he got back with harry.

Ste then went home

When Ste got home he found harry in a sexy santa costume.Ste was amazed.He yelled come her and ste enjoyed taking Harry's costume of so he's fully naked so that they can have sex in the bedroom.

 **The End**

 **Season 2 coming out either today or sometime next week**


End file.
